MAIN SERONG lagi
by asaiasai
Summary: fic kaco berasal dari SMS brantai author dengan rethazi.. alkisah hibird jadi manusia, malah bawa petaka ke Namimori, bintang tamu : Naruto, Bleach, dll. tersedia alternative ending bagi yang ga suka ending pertama! KACAU SEKALI POKOKNYA!


_Disuatu malam yang dingin. Author ngaso-ngaso sambil benahin lemari kamar yang udah ga bisa disebut lemari lagi!! Bahkan ada mayat kecoa terkapar didalamnya!! Nakutin abis itu lemari horror, akhirnya karena bosen lah author smsan ama rethazi.. niatnya sih author mau nanya soal GJUI ntar.. setelah banyak cingcong.. akhirnya malah melenceng. Begini bunyinya: _

_Author : haha.. nih Deviant lu dah gw watch. Eh tiba-tiba jadi pengen bikin fic HibaXHibird!_

_Rethazi: Ahahaha! XD HibaXhibird?? Hibirdnya diapain? *imajinasi ga jelas keluar*_

_Author: Hibird ketembak peluru reborn.. jadilah cowok ganteng yang MenSEME Hibari! Eh baru nyadar gw dah bikin crita yaoi dari SD *ga nyambung*_

_Rethazi: Huaha! Bentuknya Hibird kayak apa??nanti gw bikin ilustrasinya deh! Wah lu emang fujoshi dah! Gw dari SD tertariknya ama yang fluff aja! Semacem RoxasXSora gitu_

_Author: Hyaha! Pas lu bilang 'bentuknya'Hibird,, gw jaid mikir laen *mesum*. Itu mah lu dah Fujo! Tapi gw baru nyadar lagi dari waktu kelas 3 SD udah masang poster yaoi.. dari animons tuh!_

_Rethazi: lah lu bilang gitu gw jadi berpikiran kalau… kalauu _(lanjut di ceritanya ye..)

_Hyaha.. gimana kawan? Permulaan yang laknat kan?? Ya sudahlah, author jarang ngobrol ama rethazi jadi melenceng pas ngobrol. Sebenernya ini fic kedua author yang berasal dari SMS berantai.. sebelumnya kalian bisa baca collab author dengan Niza/Nime!! Di sekuel terdahulu 'MAIN SERONG'_

Di suatu pagi yang cerah. Hibari seperti biasa ngaso-ngaso nyante di sofa dekilnya, 'hari ini ga ada yang bisa dibantai' pikir Hibari. Seperti biasa Hibird terbang-terbang di kepala Hibari. Tapi karena sering bergaul ama nyamuk, ntu Hibird jadi bersuara 'ngguuung nguuung'. Tentu aja si kanibal kesel.

"Berisik! Udah lu muter2 di luar aja!, gw mau mimpiin Edward Cullen dulu" Emang sih sejak Hibari dapet rampasan perang (DVD bajakan Twilight) dari geng sebelah, dia jadi sangat mendambakan cowok ganteng abadi ntu.. begini mimpinya.

_Edward dan Hibari berjalan-jalan di kuburan tanah kusir, keduanya saling bertatapan romantis._

_"Gigitlah aku… Rawr" Pinta Hibari dengan muka yang bikin mayat-mayat ga nahan. _

_"Aku tidak bisa membuatmu sama seperti aku" Edward menjawab dengan muka sedih._

_"Kalo gitu.. BIAR AKU YANG MENGGIGITMU!" Hibari langsung loncat dan membuka satu persatu baju Edward.. kemudian mereka.. mereka.._

CUT!

Eit,, jadi melenceng, Kita balik ke cerita asli.

Hibird pun nurut aja, akhirnya ia memutuskan untung terbang-terbang diluar aja.. tapi, peluru nyasar Reborn tiba-tiba nancep di Hibird!

"Cricciip?!" Hibird tereak kesakitan, peluru model apa lagi ya yang ditembak Reborn. Asap pink pun mengepul di jendela ruangan Hibari. Hibird yang ngerasa mabok pun akhirnya singgah di pundak Hibari lagi..

"Kuning tengik bangsat! Gw baru aja mau menikmati sentuhan terakhir Edward!" Hibari kesel bener ama tuh Hibird, "Apalagi nih pink2?, Woy Hibird dimana lu?" tiba-tiba tampak bayangan sosok tubuh manusia di depan Hibari..

"Cip?? Hibari-sama??" Tampaklah tubuh seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru (lah kok mirip Colonello?) , dan tubuhnya yang aduhai bohai mulus tanpa sensor (GYAAA! AUTHOR Jadi kepengen).

Saking kagetnya Hibari ampe jatoh ke lantai.. matanya keluar masuk ngeliat tubuh mantap cowok itu. "Siapa lu?!! (kok lebih ganteng dari gw?)"

"Ini aku Hibari-sama! Hibird-chan!" Hibird dengan muka girang langsung loncat ke depan Hibari dan langsung menerjang itu cowok yang masih kaget.

"Hibird?! Eh minggir! Pake baju du-" Hibari ga sempet ngelawan, Tubuh kekar Hibird sudah mengambil alih tubuh Hibari. (author ngeces-ngeces)

"Hibari-sama.. aku selalu ingin melakukan ini denganmu" Hibird dengan muka tiba-tiba ada yang buka pintu..

"Kyoya-san., ada keribut-" Kusakabe syok setengah mati melihat cowok telanjang yang hendak memperkosa Hibari. Langsung koit dah itu Kusakabe.

"Kusakabe! Malah pingsan pula! Bantuin gw!!" Hibari tereak2 histeris. Kok Hibird bisa kuat banget sih!!

"Hibari-sama.. jangan pikirkan rambut elvis itu.. pikirkan saja Hibird-chan!" Hibird terus memaksa Hibari, seumur-umur ga pernah ada di kamus Hibari kalo dia harus jadi UKE!

Dan penolong pun datang…. Klub Baseball yang lagi latian buat turnamen tiba-tiba mukul bola kejauhan.. ampe mecahin kaca ruangan laknat itu.

PRANG!!!

Pertama sih bolanya mau ngenain Hibird yang lagi ngeres.. tapi, kenyataan berkata lain..

DUAK!

"$#7JKme**lm!!" Hibari guling-guling kesakitan 'extreme' miliknya sudah memar kenal bola baseball!! Hibird malah makin seneng ngeluat Hibari..

"Hibari-sama!! Cute banget dikau!" Hibird mengambil kesempatan menSEME Hibari yang pingsan keabisan darah.. wah masih bisa dipake ga ya tuh 'extreme'? (oh kesian sekali kamu hibari)

"Sindang! Mau ambil bola nyasar" dan penyelamat yang sesuungguhnya pun dateng… Yamamoto si penghancur 'extreme'. Tapi betapa kagetnya melihat adegan asusila antara manusia burung dengan ketua komite kedisplinan. Satu yang dipikiran Yamamoto..

_PK.. Orang ini pasti PK.. Ga salah lagi.. Hibari-san keliatan merana dengan keadaan nista penuh darah… _

"PENJAHAT KELAMIN!! PENJAHAT KELAMIN!! ADA PENJAHAT KELAMIN MERKOSA HIBARI-SAN!! AYO GEBUKIN RAME-RAME!!" Yamamoto tiba-tiba tereak keras-keras ampe satu Namimori ngepot kea rah sumber suara… penjahat kelamin?? Wah langka banget tuh.. disini kan biasanya ketemu ama Fetishist, Yaoi, Fujoshi ato paling banter ya.. Ekshibionis.. di Namimori ampir ga pernah ada tuh PK..

"Mana? Mana? Mana penjahat kelaminnya?" Tsuna dkk. Tiba-tiba udah nimbrung aja. "Gokudera-kun! Foto dong!!" Tsuna ngebet banget sih liat PK..

"Oke Jyuudaime!!" Gokudera langsung foto-foto itu Hibird.. yah ternyata si Hibird banci kamera juga, dia gaya-gaya aib di kamera gokudera.. padahal kamera hape gokudera yang tipe baru tuh.. yang keliatan gigi aja kameranya moto sendiri (iklan)

"Hebat kan gw?? gw bakal terpampang nih di Koran besok.. dengan headline 'REMAJA GANTENG TAMPAN BEROTOT DAN BODYNYA YAHUD DINOBATKAN SEBAGAI PENEMU PENJAHAT KELAMIN PERTAMA DI NAMIMORI!!" Yamamoto udah pasang gaya hepi..

"Mana?? Katanya ada PK!! Foto bareng dong!"Tiba-tiba Bego-san (Kyoko) ikut nongol,, tapi sepertinya Hibird alergi cewek.. apalagi orang-orang udah mulai ngumpul di ruangan, Hibird langsung merasa terancam..

"Aih! Eke takut!!" Hibird langsung kabur lewat jendela (masih telanjang).. tapi dasar otak burung.. kaga sadar dia ha?? Itu lantai 5?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hibird bodoh… dia akhirnya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya.. terbang! Tapi kan dia lagi ditubuh manusia terbang pake apa coba??

Sekali lagi.. murid-murid dikagetkan dengan.. fenomena burung berburung yang terbang menggunakan burungnya… *apa sih*

Secara berurutan.. para siswi terkapar dengan hidung berdarah, sementara para cowok ngeces ngeliat burung tersebut yang tersejab terlihat seperti ayam McDonald yang siap santap.. Ambulans dengan massal pada dateng buat ngerawat para cewek yang keabisan darah dan psikolog untuk menormalkan pikiran bejad nista nan laknat cowok-cowok yang masih mikirin 'extreme'nya Hibird yang lezat. Akhirnya berita ini menyebar luas sampe keluar Jepang.. terkenalnya sampe ngalahin kasus Manohara loh.. pemerintah pun menyetujui kasus ini sebagai musibah besar yang melanggar UNDANG UNDANG KEPORNOAN…

Di saat Hibird kabur sambil pamer extreme.. ada satu orang yang tidak mati gila atau keabisan darah… yaitu tak lain tak bukan adalah majikan Hibird.. HIBARI

"Bakal gw bantai itu kuning bangsat!!" Hibari bangkit dari kepedihan menahan sakit dari bola Yamamoto tadi.. dia langsung bergerak cepat, tujuannya hanya satu.. membunuh HIBIRD seorang.. eh seburung!

**Jika kalian penyuka Yaoi, hal-hal berbau romantic dan ending bahagia bacalah Ending ini. Tapi jika ga suka.. bacalah ending kedua, karena pendapat ending author dan rerthazi beda.. jadi yah beginilah jadinya.. mau baca dua-duanya?? Terserah!**

**1. Just For Fun by Rethazi**

Hibari udah keliling Namimori,, tapi kok ga nemu-nemu juga itu Hibird!! Akhirnya daripada makin capek mending dia ngaso lagi di sofa bututnya. "Kemana sih itu burung najis??" Ujar Hibari sambil makan KFC.. Yah dia makan ayam juga noh

"Hi—Ba—Ri—sama!" Tiba-tiba terdengar sauara dari balik jendela ruangan Hibari. Hibari yang baru saja menghabiskan Twister-nya langsung ngacir menuju jendela, dilihatnya lah Hibird (masih tanpa baju).. yang mau jadi burung atao manusia masuknya teteup lewat jendela. Hibari hanya bisa menatap Hibird dengan muka marah suami yang geram melihat istrinya selingkuh (lah?).

"HIBIRD!!!! Mampus lu!" Hibari ga bisa nahan lagi, keluarlah aura ungu-ungu di punggung Hibari. Dan seketika tonfanya berubah jadi duren (bukan duri.. seperti di TYL)

"Nyante dong mas!" Hibird mah udah biasa ngeliat majikannya nyerang-nyerang jadi yah lama-lama dia apal pola nyerangnya Hibari.. dengan nyante dia loncat loncat dan dipeganglah rambut Hibari. Dibisikkannya lah satu kata di telinga Hibari, _"Aku hanya ingin bilang 'Aishiteru Hibari-sama'"_

Sebagai burung, Hibird tidak bisa memberitahu perasaannya. Karena itu ia begitu senang ketika ia menjadi manusia. Hibird kemudian melanjutkan keromantisannya.. dikecupnya bibir Hibari dengan lembut. Hibari yang terpaku Cuma bisa ternganga… dia ga percaya dicium ama peliharaanya.

"Bye-bye!" Dengan seringai di bibirnya Hibird pun kembali ke wujud asal. Entah apa yang membuat Hibird kembali ke wujud asal,, mungkin karena peluru Reborn ada masa berlakunya.

"Dasar Kuning Bangsat" Hibari berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Tapi ia tidak menyerah walau Hibird udah balik ke asal.. lah ga nyerah dalam soal apa nih?

Dimulailah adegan todong menodong ke semua murid Namimori, dan pertanyaannya selalu sama.. "SIAPA YANG PUNYA PELURU YANG BISA NGERUBAH BURUNG JADI ORANG? NGAKU!"

Entah untuk balas dendam lagi atau buat love-lovean.. yang jelas Hibari langsung dicap SINTING

**2. Miserable Map by asaiasai**

Ternyata Hibird sudah kabur sampai disebuah negri yang jauh… jauh sekali, entah kenapa dia bisa nyampe disana.. negri itu begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Dan Hibari pun dapat hidup dengan layak di negri itu.. paling tidak dia sudah pake baju.

Hibari pun sampai di negri itu..

"Permisi… apa anda kenal dengan pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata biru.. orangnya mesum" Tanya Hibari pada seorang cewek berambut pink. Dia nanyanya ciri2 langsung, kan siapa tahu aja si Hibird ganti nama

"Oh aku tau!! Kamu pasti nyari NARUTO kan?? Tuh rumahnya ada disana" Tunjuk cewek itu.. Hibari mikir-mikir.. _Kayaknya aku pernah liat cewek ini.. tiap minggu kayaknya ada di JUMP deh,, hem siapa ya?? oh ya lagian.. kan saya nyari Hibird bukan cowok bernama Naruto_

"Maaf sepertiya saya tidak cari yang namanya Naruto deh, namanya Hibird" Ujar Hibari.

"Wah di Konoha ga ada tuh yang mesum kuning bermata biru kecuali Naruto.. sebentar ya aku panggilin aja Narutonya, siapa tau dia tahu" _Oh ya! nama cewek ini kan Sakura,, chara favorit aku di JUMP!_

"Woy Naruto!! Ada yang pengen ketemu ama elu nih!" Sakura langsung tereak gede banget.. dan datanglah Naruto.

"Ada apa Saku—RA!!!!!!" Naruto kaget setengah mati ngeliat Hibari udah stand-by deket Sakura, Hibari punya dugaan jangan-jangan Hibird nyamar jadi Naruto nih..

"Kamu Hibird ya?! ngaku!" Hibari langsung nodong tonfanya ke Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah membalas dengan perlakuan lain.

"Hibari..!! Aku selalu hanya bisa memandangimu lewat JUMP saja!! Tapi tak kusangka! Kamu ada disini!!" Naruto langsung ngeces2 ria ngeliat Hibari sang pujaan dateng, tapi gaya ngeces Naruto ama Hibird beda.. kalo Hibird ngecesnya ditahan pake tangan.. kalo Naruto ditahan pake kaki, berarti kesimpulannya Naruto bukan Hibird..

Dilibaslah Naruto

Sakura yang ngeliat dari tadi hepi banget liat Naruto koit.. "Woy Hibari! Katanya sih berita terakhir Hibird sang penjahat kelamin ada di kota sebelah!" Sakura langsung ngasih info..

"Wah tenkyu Sakura-chan!" Balas Hibari pada chara favoritnya itu..

Akhirnya Hibari menempuh perjalanan panjang menuju kota sebelah,, kota itu mirip dengan Namimori.. yah kota manusia modern lah.. Hibari akhirnya menemukan seorang cewek pendek berambut item di deket tiang, disabet lah tuh cewek.

"Woy mbak.. disini ada nggak cowok…"

"Nggak ada" jawab cewek itu tukas.

"Cowok berambut kuning.."

"Nggak ada" Cewek itu kayaknya lagi ga pengen ditanya-tanya deh, malah sibuk maen hape.

"mata biru.."

"Nggak ada" sambil masih terus maen hape.

"prilaku mesum"

"Oh kalo itu ada!!" Tiba-tiba tuh cewek nyaho juga. "Sini-sini saya anterin!" Lah kok tuh cwek jadi semangat, Hibari sebenernya ga suka sih ditarik-tarik cwek pendek,.. tapi mau gimana ya??

"Ini orangnya!!" Tunjuk Rukia pasa seorang cowok yang emang berambut kuning-kuningan.. tapi lebih tepat berambut oranye sih, warna matanya juga bukan biru(eh warna mata Ichigo apaan ya?? ga tau!) … "Ichigo! Ada yang nyari nih!"

"Haaa?? Nape lu Rukia?" Ichigo yang lagi enak-enak ngaso tiba-tiba dipanggil merasa sebel.. apa sih ganggu orang aja.

"Nih mas.. orang mesum yang anda cari" Hibari Cuma bisa megap-megap speechless, Tadi Naruto sekarang Ichigo!!

"Bukan!! Yang saya cari namanya Hibird!!" Hibari dah stress dah,, baca JUMP bisa bikin dia mabok gini ya..

"Oh kalo Hibird mah ada di kota sebelah" Jawab Rukia-Ichigo

_BILANG DARI TADI!_

Sampailah Hibari disebuah kota aneh.. sebenernya dia udah capek dari tadi keliling-keliling ga nemu-nemu juga. Kota yang satu ini malah kayak di planet lain… aduh dunia itu luas ya. akhirnya setelah memaksa cewek (lagi?) numpang lewat.. akhirnya Hibari sampai disebuah rumah yang katanya ada cowok kuning bermata biru mesum.

"Spada!! Mau ketemu Hibird!!" Hibari langsung to the point aja… males ah ribet2!

"Iya?? Nyari siapa tadi??" keluar lah sang pemilik rumah yang.. SAMA SEKALI GA KUNING!! Bahkan rambutnya item!

"BANGSAT! GW KETIPU LAGI!! Ternyata yang punya rumah item!!!!" Sang pemilik rumah pun kesel karena tiba-tiba dilaknat orang gaje…

"APA KATA LU!! Hiyaaaah!!" Tiba-tiba aura kemarahan menyelimuti tubuh sang pemilik rumah. Hibari bingung.. _lah kenapa nih mahluk?_

"Eh bang ati-ati… papa kalo marah serem" tiba-tiba ada bocah cilik lewat.. dan satu yang melintas di kepala Hibari

_Eh gila.. Eh gawat… Eh mampus gw.. Itu anak kan … itu anak kan… GOHAN!!_

"SUPER SAIYAAA!!!!!!" Dan ternyata pemilik rumah tadi adalah Son Goku! Wah ajib sekali sodara-sodara.. Hibari langsung ditendang mampus!, pantesan aja katanya berambut kuning..

Saking jauhnya ia ditendang.. sampailah ia kesebuah lapangan… lapangan sekolah kayaknya. Mudah-mudahan Namimori.

"Bang? Abang gapapa?" Tiba-tiba muncullah sosok Tsuna. Hibari merasa benar-benar tertolong.

"Syukurlah Tsunayoshi ternyata ini kau,, tapi kenapa kau panggil aku abang?"

"Tsunayoshi?? Maap salah orang…"

"Ah peduli amat.. pokoknya carikan gw cowok berambut kuning bermata biru bernama HI.." Hibari udah mabok.. dia ga bisa mikir lagi,,lemes banget badannya.

"Hiruma?? Oh ada noh disana saya panggilin ya!"

_Ha? Hiruma?? Tunggu.. tunggu dulu.. tunggu!!!! Hiruma itu kan…_

"YA HA!!! SIAPA ITU ORANG BERANI MENGANGGU LATIAN DEIMON DEVIL BATS?!! NUTUPIN LAPANGAN AJA LU?!!" Suara Hiruma pun terdengar keras… Hibari langsung pengen ngacir! Dia paling horror ama karakter satu ini nih..

_MAMPUS GW?!!!_

Setelah pencarian yang lama.. Hibari memutuskan untuk menyerah, tubuhnya sudah benjol, memar, patah, tercabik-cabik, gosong, bolong-bolong, rusak dan bahkan tidak bisa direparasi oleh ketok magic mana pun. Akhirnya ia pulang juga!!

"Bundo!! Hibari pulang!!" Hibari langsung joget-joget india masuk ke ruangan kerjanya… tapi suatu kejutan misterius..

"Hay Hibari-sama! Pulang juga!" terdapat sosok Hibird… tapi sosok yang agak aneh.. karena ia berbaju seperti Hibari… Hibird yang sedang engkang-engkang kaki di sofa Hibari.. yang tentu saja menaikkan tensi HIBARI!

"Burung bangsat ngapain lu di sofa gw!!!!!!" Hibari geram bukan main..

"Eit.. Hibari-sama tenang dong. Kusakabe! Bawa Hibari palsu ini! Katakan pada pemerintah kalau dia adalah Hibird… Penjahat Kelamin yang hampir memperkosa saya dulu" Suruh Hibird sambil girang, Hibari Cuma bisa kaget-kaget doang…

_Oh tidak.. jangan bilang… jangan bilang…_

"Baik Kyoya-san! Sini kamu Hibari palsu!"

"Kusakabe! Aku Hibari yang asli! Masa iya ada Hibari Pirang bermata biru?? Mesum pula!! Nyadar dong! Lu pasti udah dipelet ama dia!"

"Bukan pasti kamu Hibari palsu!!! Karena kamu lebih jelek dari Hibari asli! Dan saya kaga di pellet! Cuma main susuk! Sini kamu saya bawa ke nusa kambangan!!!!!"

"Jangan Kusakabe! Jangan!!" Yah teriakan Hibari kayak teriakan mau diUKE aja..

"Ah berisik! Sini kamu saya tembak aja biar diem!" Kusakabe tiba-tiba ngeluarin pistol dari rambutnya.

"ha ditembak?? Mau dong!!" Hibari malah ngedip-ngedip genit.. dikira mau 'ditembak' dalam arti laenn.

"BERISIK!!!"

DEZIIIING! DOR!

Dan ternyata kenyataan memang kenyataan yang menyedihkan, Hibari menyadari sekujur tubuhnya… sekujur tubuhnya berubah jadi lebih kuning,, yah sebenernya sih Hibari dari dulu pengen menguningkan kulit.. tapi tidak.. tapi tidak untuk MEMBULUKAN kulit!!.

"Wah ada Hibird! Senangnya aku… jadi gini toh rasanya jadi Hibari-sama" Hibird senyum-senyum liat Hibari yan udah henshin jadi Piyo-piyo kuning… dan sejak saat itu,, tidak aada yang tahu kenapa Hibari jadi begitu berubah… ia jadi keliatan lebih PORNO sepertinya.. dan Hibird?? Keliatan lebih judes

Yah.. apa kata dunia lah.. kasian Hibari.

Fin, REVIEW PLEASE!

_Gyahaha!! Gimana tadi kalian pada milih ending yang mana?? Kenapa bisa jadi alternative ending? Soalnya pas author nanya endingnya ama rethazi.. itu anak ga bales-bales, yah mungkin lagi belajar ulum… trus balesannya dateng jam satu malem.. buset dah, untung author masih bangun, tapi ficnya dah keburu selese.. jadilah author membuat alternative ending di pagi harinya, soalnya ending rethazi juga lucu.. jadi biar adil masukin dua-duanya aja! _


End file.
